


Feeling You

by theladyofstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofstars/pseuds/theladyofstars
Summary: You ask your boyfriend what he looks like under his helmet. Lots of soft Din plus a first kiss :)
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, Mando x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Feeling You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first transfer of my work from my tumblr the-lady-of-stars to ao3! I wrote this one as a warmup for my other writing so it's nothing big, just a chunk of fluff.

Night time had arrived, and you were laying with your head in Din’s lap as he sat on his cot. He was busy reading something off his holopad, mindlessly running his fingers through your hair. You gazed up at his helmet as he read, mind wandering to what he looked like underneath. You respected the way he followed the creed more than anything, and you’d never ask him to break it for you, but you still couldn’t help but wonder what he would look like underneath. Din had taken off all his beskar except his helmet, leaving him in nothing but a pair of sleep pants. Mind still turning, you reached up and brushed your fingers along the jagged scars that adorned his chest, trailing them over the puffy marks. 

“What’s goin’ on in that pretty head of yours, mesh’la?” Din cooed, the soft tone of his voice amplified by the modulator. He put his datapad aside on the bed to focus on you, trying to figure out what was causing the gentle smile that sat on your lips.

“Just thinking,” you replied, smile widening.

“Oh? And what would you happen to be thinking about, hmm?”

“ _You_.”

“Me? What about me, pretty girl?”

“Your face. What you look like.”

Din paused for a moment, a brief panic washing over him. Did you want him to give up his creed? He didn’t blame you. Who could ever fall in love with a man without even knowing what he looks like. Din tensed, self-doubt building up in his stomach. He knew you felt him grow tense due to the furrowing of your brows, your lips pulling tight.

“Din?” you sat up to straddle his lap, and stroked the side of his neck, the Mandalorian leaning into the touch.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you more, cyar’ika. You shouldn’t have to wonder what your own boyfriend looks like,” he spoke softly, a sad lilt to his words. Din looked down, not wanting to meet your eyes through the visor.

“Hey, no,” you shushed him, “Din, look at me, my starlight.”

Ever so gently you tilted Din’s head up to face you, eyes tender and warm. 

“Din, I love you. I love you more than anything. I don’t care if I never see your face, that doesn’t matter in the slightest. Never has. It’s you I care about. You took me in, let me stay with you and the baby. You gave me a family Din, someone to come home to. You’ve always looked after me, kept me safe, given me your heart. That’s all I could ever ask for. You make me so happy, Din. So happy.”

Din felt his heart racing, beating so hard like it was trying to jump out of his chest and straight to you. You already owned it, he knew that. The tears pricking at his eyes just confirmed it.

“Thank you,” was all he could bring himself to say, the words barely audible through the shaky breath, voice wavering through trembling lips.

You smiled, an affectionate smile which stole the breath from Din’s lungs. Taking his hand, you delicately brought it up to your lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

He couldn’t hold himself back anymore, pulling you into his chest, tucking your head under his chin. 

“I love you,” he whispered, as though if he spoke too loudly you would disappear into the night like a dream.

“I love you too,” you matched the quietness of his voice. 

Din held you close, mind racing when an idea popped into his head.

“Play a game with me, Cyare?”

“A game?” you questioned, untucking yourself from his neck to look at him.

“Mmhm,” he hummed. “A guessing game. You tell me what you think I look like and I’ll tell you if you’re right or wrong.”

You laughed lightly, the sound making Din’s pulse speed up.

“Okay, sure. A game,” you reaffirmed. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart. What do you think I look like,” he purred, an element of amusement to his voice.

“Hmmm, well- the hair on your arms and chest is dark brown so I’m gonna assume it’s the same up top. Correct?” 

“Uh huh. Good job, beautiful. What else?” you could tell Din was smiling from the sound of his voice.

“I assume you’ve got an awful case of helmet hair. With that thing on all the time it’s gotta be pretty scruffy looking,” you smirked.

Din laughed heartily at that, chest shaking.

“Scruffy lookin’? Who are you calling scruffy lookin’? You’ve never even seen me and you’re insulting my hair?” Din reached up and rubbed his hand over the top of your head lovingly, messing up your hair. You cackled, wiggling away from his hand.

“Okay, okay, fine,” you laughed, “I’m sure you’ve got beautifully styled hair and absolutely no trace of helmet hair whatsoever. Wait- are you _bald_? You could be! _Do you shave your head_?” You got excited, a wide grin spread across your face. 

Din couldn’t contain his laughter this time, tipping his head back as his shoulders shook. 

“N-no, no I’m not bald, Cyare,” he finally choked out when he regained his breath, still snickering.

“Okay great, scruffy brown tufts of helmet hair it is then. Final guess.”

“Final guess? You sure? Going with helmet hair?” he beamed.

“Yup!” 

“Yeah okay you’re right. I’ll give you that one. But to be fair there aren’t all that many products to keep your hair smooth under a bucket.”

You bothed laughed again before Din prompted you to guess his eye colour.

“I always imagined them brown as well. Like a dark brown. Am I right?”

“On the dot, Cyare. You sure you haven’t been taking a peek while I’m asleep?” he joked, pinching your cheek playfully.

“Ooh! What about facial hair! Do you have a beard? I’ve been imagining stubble but maybe you’ve got a goatee or something, I don’t know. But if we are sticking with the scruffy rogue bounty hunter look I’m gonna go with some stubble. Very sexy, if you ask me.”

The more you spoke the harder Din laughed, his hands gripping your waist.

“ _Sexy, scruffy rogue bounty hunter_. Should add that one to my resume. I’m gonna take that as a compliment and say yes to the stubble- as tempting as it is to grow out a goatee.”

“Hey I think goatees are great, I won’t stop you,” you snorted.

“Well?” Din prompted. “Happy with what you’ve learned?”

“Oh definitely. I love whatever it is you’ve got going on under there.”

Din chuckled, leaning in to pull you into a Keldabe kiss. 

“I wish I could kiss you properly,” he sighed. Suddenly Din froze, pulling away slightly.

“What is it?” you asked, noticing how hard he was thinking.

“I’ve got an idea,” he spoke. “Stay there.” 

Din rose and began to turn off all the artificial lights, making sure you were swamped by the pitch black darkness of night. He covered the viewport with the small curtain, blocking out the light of the stars.

“Din, what are you doing, I can’t see a thing!” you called out.

“That’s the point,” he replied, making you jump from how close he had gotten without you knowing. “You can’t see me at all, right?”

“No, not in the slightest.”

“Great, so if I were to do this-” the next thing you heard was the hiss of Din’s helmet being removed, and a thunk as he set it down on the floor by the bed. You gasped, realising what he was going to do.

“Din, what-”

He shushed you gently. “Nothing’s keeping us apart now,” the sound of Din’s unmodulated voice wracked your body with goosebumps. He could feel your skin prick up beneath his hands as he lay them on your upper arms. “I can finally give you everything you deserve, and I don’t need to break my creed to do it.”

“Din-” your voice wavered, hands beginning to tremble. It was finally happening. Din was here in front of you, his face exposed, more vulnerable than he had ever been yet feeling so right. He trusted you so much, letting down his guard for you only. His hands slid from your upper arms to meet your hands with his, carefully bringing them up to meet his face. There was no resistance this time, no cold metal barrier to block you from the warmth of his skin. Your breath hitched as your fingers met short stubble, the gentle scratch pleasant, familiar despite being new.

“I’m here, Cyar’ika. I’m all yours, every part of me.”

Slowly you moved your hands to trace his features, running over his jaw, across his cheekbones, up to his brow. He was perfect. Everything you had ever dreamed. Your lack of vision made you more sensitive to every touch, more goosebumps pricking your skin as his eyelashes fluttered against the side of your thumb. Your final destination was his lips, tracing your thumb across his lower one, the smooth, plump skin trembling beneath your touch.

“Din,” you spoke for the third time, his name the only word you could muster. The word left your lips more as a sigh than speech.

“Kiss me,” he breathed, the words sending a shiver through both of you.

You couldn’t stay apart from him any longer, tilting your head to unite yourselves as one. His lips pressed smoothly into yours as though they had been made to fit, tenderly meeting each other with all the love in the world. You heard Din’s breath hitch, his hands wrapping around you to pull you into his lap. You cupped his jaw, thumbs stroking it adoringly. Neither of you even thought of separating, moving your lips together in a wordless declaration of love. After a moment you were both robbed of breath, having to pull away to pant against each others mouths, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed.

You didn’t move from that position until the next morning, spending the whole night straddling Din’s lap, making up for all the kisses that you hadn’t shared before. Your Mandalorian loved you, and he’d do anything to prove that until his dying day.


End file.
